<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pictures of You by Jeniusinabottle_54</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108442">Pictures of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniusinabottle_54/pseuds/Jeniusinabottle_54'>Jeniusinabottle_54</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS: Los Angeles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, meet the parents, pre-season 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniusinabottle_54/pseuds/Jeniusinabottle_54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi brings Deeks back to meet his mother and, for the first time, introduces him as her boyfriend. However, what happens when Julia decides to show Deeks pictures of when Kensi was younger?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Densi, Kensi Blye &amp; Marty Deeks, Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pictures of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a birthday album I'm making for my mum. Wrote a long time ago, and never posted here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mum? You here?" Kensi opens the door using her spare key and calls out to her mother.</p><p>"In the kitchen Kens! Dinner's nearly done, you can go straight into the dining room if you like." Julia yells back. She as quite astonished to hear her daughter ring up to see if the two of them could have dinner together. What was more surprising was that Kensi said to set the table up for three. Her husband and kids were on a weekend trip to Disneyland, so it was only her at home. Odd...</p><p>Kensi shuffled nervously on the spot, darting her eyes around the room. Today was the day she was going to tell her mother that she finally gave into her feelings four months ago. Oh yes, today, she was introducing Marty Deeks, not as her partner, but as her lover and boyfriend.</p><p>"Kens, stop shuffling." Deeks whispered into her ear. He gently caught hold of her wrist, sliding down to interlock their fingers together while pressing a loving kiss to her temple then to her lips. Kensi couldn't hold back the shiver.</p><p>"Well, I'm nervous... And you should be too, Marty Deeks!"</p><p>Deeks chuckled slightly, and gave her a brilliant smile. "Don't worry Kens! Your mother isn't going to disapprove of our relationship! Besides, didn't you say that she was all for our relationship? Asking you when the two of us were going to get together?"</p><p>"Yeah, but now... Actually saying that we ARE is a whole different story." She glanced to Deeks, who calmly stood to her side, "How can you NOT be anxious?"</p><p>"Because princess, telling your mother we're in a relationship is nothing compared to what when down last Tuesday when telling the team."</p><p>Kensi thought back and laughed aloud. When the two of them finally made the decision to tell everybody, Nell had squealed happily, while Sam, Callen and Eric came over to give her reassuring hugs, saying that they were happy for her. Meanwhile, Hetty passed over a "Congratulations Mr Deeks and Ms Blye" and left.</p><p>Kensi was dragged away by Nell, demanding to know everything about their relationship. She was glad that the two of them had become so close. She didn't even see where Marty had gone, or that Sam and Callen were leading him towards the gym, away from prying eyes. By the time she got back to the bullpen, Marty had arrived back, looking white as a sheet. Concerned, she asked what's wrong and he muttered out a quick "I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>When the senior agents of their team walked back in, Marty dropped his eyes onto the paperwork in front of him, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.</p><p>Realising it was something her over-protective brothers said, she discontinued the questions, but later demanded from Sam and Callen what they told Deeks. The two were adamant that they didn't say a word. She never found out what they said, but ever since then, Deeks would go pale even if she mentioned it.</p><p>A gentle squeeze brought her out of her reverie. Shuffling was heard in the kitchen, and soon, Julia emerged with roast chicken and vegetables. Her eyes took in Kensi and Deeks, raking over the way the two stood closely: Deeks slightly in front of Kensi as if to protect her, his hand wrapped tightly around hers. Julia smiled broadly. "Congratulations you two!"</p><p>For the first time since arriving, Kensi relaxed and gave her mother a smile. She was relieved that her mother approved of their relationship. "Thanks Mom. Do you need help with anything?"</p><p>"No, no! Tuck in. It's time to eat."</p><p>Dinner passed quickly. The only sounds were the scraping of cutlery on plates and the hum of approval when the chicken first touched their tongues. When they finished, Deeks, ever the gentleman, stated, "That was lovely Mrs Feldman! Thank you so much for cooking. Do you need help cleaning up?"</p><p>"Nonsense Marty! You're our guest, you don't need to do anything! And please, call me Julia."</p><p>Marty grinned, "Okay, Julia. But I insist!"</p><p>"Don't worry about it Marty," his girlfriend replied next to him, "And don't worry about it Mom. I'll clean up, you can go talk in the family room."</p><p>"You? Clean up? Kensi Blye, I'm shocked!" Deeks mock-gasped and placed a hand over his mouth.</p><p>"Shut up Deeks, I can clean. I just chose not to when we were Justin and Melissa." Kensi teased. "Women can't be expected to do all the hard work all the time."</p><p>Julia sat back, happy that her daughter finally found someone she is able to be at ease with. "Come on Marty, like Kensi said, she can clean. Why don't I show you some pictures?" Her voice drifted off as she disappeared with Marty down the corridor.</p><p>"MOM!"</p><p>By the time Kensi had finished with the dishes, and cleared everything away. Loud sounds of laughter could be heard from the family room. She sauntered in, and there was her boyfriend and mother, sitting next to each other, chuckling at childhood pictures of Kensi.</p><p>"Oh, and this was Kensi when she first went swimming! She was such a natural! A fish in the water. Quite like her father I must say. Do you swim as well?" Julia was asking Deeks.</p><p>"Oh a bit here and there. I'm more of a surfer myself."</p><p>"Surfing? Ah, I remember when Kensi was about seven she wanted to learn surfing, but Don would never allow it."</p><p>Deeks turned a teasing eye to where Kensi stood, but underneath it, Kensi could see the love and adoration he held for her. "Oh, she did, did she? Well, she used to refuse it every time I wanted to teach her. Hmm, and why is that Fern?"</p><p>Kensi draped two arms around her partner's neck, "Maybe because I wanted to be taught by someone who was good, and professional?" Kensi said with a smirk.</p><p>"Ouch, that one really hurt Kens," Marty pulled his lips into an adorable pout, and clutched at his heart.</p><p>"Oh shush you. I promise I'll let you teach me when we go out to the beach next time."</p><p>"So that's... Tomorrow?"</p><p>Kensi rolled her eyes, "Yes, I guess it will be tomorrow."</p><p>Julia, who seemed oblivious to the whole exchange, gasped at another one. "Oh yes! That was when Kensi was invited to her frenemy's eighth birthday."</p><p>Marty gave Kensi a slight nudge, "Frenemy Kens? Already making enemies at such a young age huh?"</p><p>Kensi lightly punched Marty and hopped over the couch to snuggle next to him. "Oh come on, I was eight!"</p><p>Marty peered closer to the picture and inspected it. Kensi sat apart from everyone else; all the party-goers were snuggled up to a young girl with a crown on her head. She must have been the frenemy. Examining Kensi's eight-year old expression, her lips were turned into a little pout, eyes ablaze with fiery passion and brows turned into a frown.</p><p>"Oh my god! Kensi Marie Blye! You were jealous!"</p><p>"I was not!" Kensi hissed</p><p>"Oh yes you were!" Deeks took the picture album and showed it his stubborn girlfriend. "Look! This is the exact face you gave me previously, every time I flirted with a girl to get information!"</p><p>Kensi looked the picture over. "Oh, alright, fine. I was jealous. But you know what? We were eight, and I didn't understand how everybody wanted to be HER friend. Okay, so she was blonde, and pretty, but a stuck-up nosy bitch. And quite frankly, an enemy more than a frenemy. We hated each other's guts."</p><p>"And you still went to the party?"</p><p>"Well, I kinda had to go. Our dads were friends, and Dad RSVP yes from me. Besides, I'll bet you would've gone too! I mean look at her! She would so have been your type."</p><p>Deeks sighed, when was this girl ever going to learn? "Okay one. Ew, she was eight in this picture, that's disgusting. Two, you know I hate blonde, stuck-up nosy bitches. Three, you should know that I prefer brunettes. And finally four," He tilted Kensi's face up to look at him. Kensi gazed into his eyes, the clear, bright baby blues reminding her of the Pacific Ocean.</p><p>"Finally, four, Kensi. I love you, with all my heart. You are my only type. You're hot, sexy, and beautiful. You can pack a mean punch, you hold yourself in such high-esteem, and I find that amazing. I love you, from the ways that you shoot a gun, to the ways you can't clean, all the way down to your junk-food addiction. It's a part of you Kensi Blye, and all these pictures of you, are just one more thing to add to my list."</p><p>"List of...?" Kensi asked, heart melted and Deek's proclamation of love."</p><p>"List of things I love about you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>